


Caught

by pottymouthno



Series: Caught [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, slightly lacking in dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottymouthno/pseuds/pottymouthno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SnK AU in which Marco and Jean live a relatively peaceful life together, battling insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

The sun glares into the room, lighting and crushing the shadows away. The warmth of the rays beating down enraptures a young man standing in front of an open window. A deep breath breaks the silence around him, slightly stirring awake the mind of another laying on his couch. The young man turns to stare at the other, watching and waiting with a content smile on his face. When the signs of awakening shifts back to light snoring, he huffs and bounds over, left hand hovering over the other’s side, ready for an attack.

“Jean, please wake up,” he whispers, lightly trailing his fingers against Jean’s side. A slight shift, a groan and a slap resounds in the air. “Last chance.”

The young man waits a count of ten before burying his fingers in Jean’s side. A shriek and laughter fills the air as Jean bucks and fights to get away from the touch. With a grunt, Jean falls off the couch. He scowls and looks up at the figure hovering over him with a helping hand and grumbles as he gets up on his down, dusting away imaginary filth and turns to look the other way with a huff and a pout. 

There is a hum and shuffling, and once again, the young man is standing by the open window, lips upturn and eye glittering as he stares afar. From there, Jean is captivated by the sight of the young man before him, his eyes wandering from the young man’s back, to his shoulders, to his hair, and slowly, Jean bounds over, his hands snaking around the other’s chest, pulling until the two are flush against one another.

“Marco,” Jean murmurs, resting his head against Marco’s left shoulder, sharing the scenery. Again, Jean murmurs his beloved’s name, moving to kiss Marco’s nape lightly, then moving towards the right of Marco’s face. Marco tenses just slightly and Jean moves to allow them to be face to face, his eyes staring at Marco for permission. Marco’s smile seems a bit tighter, his being feeling more withdrawn, but he sighs through his nose and nods a fraction, giving Jean the permission he asks for.

Jean grins and his fingers move to cup Marco’s face, his left hand caressing the marred skin of his beloved, his eyes staring lovingly as he brushes his lips against the eye patch covering Marco’s concealed eye. He moves slowly, deliberately, showing not an ounce of disgust or dismay. He caresses and kisses and slowly, slowly his hands move to travel to his neck, then his shoulders. Jean moves with care and love and he continues to watch any signs for breaking away from Marco. But there is only slight trembling and melting that exudes from Marco, and Jean can’t help but feel triumphant and the exhilaration travels between the two, basking them and fighting away the doubts.

Further and further, Jean slowly reaches just below Marco’s right shoulder, but stops as Marco shifts away. Jean smiles at his counterpart, knowing not to push, and places a kiss on Marco’s left cheek, on his freckles and again on his eyelid. Jean moves to hold Marco again, but finds the space before him empty, finding Marco heading towards their bedroom. His eyebrows furrow and his lips turn down as he follows Marco. 

Marco sits there, staring out the window, blinds still shut, the room in darkness. A tight smile, eyes shut and shoulders trembling, Marco attempts to mask a shudder. Jean walks over to the blinds, turning them so that light can chase away the shadows. Marco stares out, eyes glistening, lips trembling, and Jean sits to Marco’s left, sharing the view. A deep, shuddering breath is taken, and Marco leans on Jean, intertwining their fingers and burying his face into Jean’s shoulder. And they sit in silence, Marco’s tears shedding and Jean’s fingers caressing.

The ticking of the clock continues until Marco’s tears dry and Jean runs his fingers through his beloved’s hair, watching as the exhaustion overcomes tear laden eyes. A yawn escapes the both of them, a smile renew and eyes gleaming with emotions, staring deep within the other.

“And so I am caught,” Marco whispers with a chuckle and falls asleep, face brighten by happiness. And Jean lays awake a moment longer, to stare out the window and back to his beloved, caressing Marco’s face one last time before whisking away to dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever published. QVQ;; I hope you enjoyed..


End file.
